Todo mundo em pânico
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: No enterro do Shion, coisas muito estranhas podem acontecer! Ou será que não...? Ficlet para o torneio do NFF.


**_Todo mundo em pânico _**

O clima andava pesado no Santuário. O Grande Mestre morrera assim, sem mais nem menos... e mesmo que fosse idoso, uma morte era uma morte. Enfim, de qualquer forma, em silêncio e tristes, os Santos de Ouro seguiram para o velório afinal. Lá, encontraram um serviço funerário de primeira, com atendente e tudo...

Assim que chegaram, a atendente olhou para os presentes.

- Vocês são conhecidos do morto?

Aioria, já todo esquentado, foi respondendo feio:

- Claro oras, imagine se estaríamos num velório se não conhecêssemos o morto!

A atendente virou os olhos, pensando que aquele seria mais um dia daqueles...

- Senhores, Atena me pediu para passar uma lista de pessoas para o velório, pois todo evento do Santuário é muito secreto. Logo, não podem haver estranhos!

- Pois é, Aioria... pois é! - esbravejou Shura, já sabendo que aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa. Mas tudo bem, Aioria era uma criança¹... logo, algumas coisas poderiam ser toleradas.

Um por um, os Saints foram assinando a lista de presença, enquanto Theka (a atendente) olhava-os como se fossem autógrafos. Ninguém sabia, mas ela era fã dos Santos de Ouro...! E por isso quisera tanto ser indicada para aquele serviço!

Enquanto eles entravam, Theka tirava fotos de todos discretamente, guardando como relíquia. Em breve, todos entraram na sala de velórios. E lá enfim estava... o corpo de Shion, inerte, para sempre deitado no féretro...

Aioria estava irrequieto, mas como o silêncio sepulcral da sala caiu em cima de todos, logo até ele silenciou. Ficaram ali, se olhando por minutos, horas... apenas escutando os comentários como "Que boa pessoa ele era, não?", dentre outros dizeres semelhantes.

Enfim chegou a hora do enterro. O féretro saiu, e logo em seguida o cortejo fúnebre. O único que ainda falava algo era o pequeno Aioria.

Quando os dizeres finais eram proferidos em favor do morto, o corpo descendo em direção à tumba, Aioria teve de cometer aquele ato indecoroso...

- Hehe, vão plantar alface! O Shion parecia uma alface, logo vão plantar alface na terra!

Todo mundo olhou feio, e Shura mandou que Aioria se calasse. No entanto, antes que o constrangimento pudesse ser desfeito, ouviu-se um grito:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Era Theka, a atendente, que sabe-se lá Deus por qual razão estava presente ao entrrro também. Todos olharam diretamente para ela.

- Que foi, moça? - indagou Shura, polidamente.

- O... o... espírito do morto! Ele... ele está aqui!

Um "Ooooohhhh" generalizado tomou conta da sala. Ela continuou falando:

- Ele... ele diz que não é alface!

- Tá vendo só Aioria? - esravejou Shura - Mas vamos, moça, conte mais!

- E... e ele diz que sabe quem o matou!

- Matou? - exclamaram quase todos em uníssono. Ora, todos pensavam que havia sido morte natural!

- Sim, matou! Ele diz que foi Saga!

- Saga! - todos falam juntos outra vez, horrorizados. E olham para o Santo de Gêmeos, o qual estava presente na cerimônia do velório com... a roupa do Grande Mestre?

Repentinamente, ele se desfaz do manto e começa a gargalhar loucamente.

- ! Tolos, o Mestre já deveria estar morto há tempos! Agora preparem-se para meu reinado de ódio e dor! !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ah!

Kanon acorda na cama novamente, banhado em suor.

- Que diabos! - exclama ele consigo mesmo - De novo? É o terceiro dia consecutivo em que sonho com alguma bobagem dessas!

- Un... Kanon... - sussurra Saga, com sono, acordando com o rebuliço do outro - Que é que aconteceu dessa vez...?

- Ah, Saga...! Eu andei sonhando que tava todo mundo no enterro do Shion... tinha o Aioria criança... e o Shura, e uma atendente que viu o espírito do Shion! E... todo mundo descobriu que você o havia matado, Saga! Você matou o pé de alface, Saga!

O gêmeo mais velho resmungou, contrariado.

- Humpf... não precisava ter lembrado de tal passado tão funesto.

- Mas Saga...! Foi o que sonhei, vou fazer o quê!

- Já te falei pra parar de ver esses seriados malucos na internet! - sendo assim, ele virou para o lado, tentando dormir novamente... ao que foi seguido pelo gêmeo.

Só que dessa vez algo não deixava, de novo, o Kanon dormir... era uma risada, a qual ecoava sem parar em sua cabeça:

- hihihihihihehehehehahahahaha!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Aioria, na época da morte do Shion, era criança ainda. _

_Tá sendo divertidíssimo fazer plots cada vez mais loucos para a gincana, rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
